


writing the future

by duelistkingdom



Series: katsuya jounouchi's birthday  2021 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Trans Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler, birthday gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duelistkingdom/pseuds/duelistkingdom
Summary: yugi's been saving money for a special gift for his wonderful boyfriend
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Mutou Yuugi, Wishshipping
Series: katsuya jounouchi's birthday  2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126082
Kudos: 8





	writing the future

Yugi had managed to get Jonouchi’s birthday off. Kaiba had really no interested in giving him the day off but Mokuba was more generous with days off. Mokuba had grinned and waved Yugi off, telling him to tell Jonouchi happy birthday from him. He had a surprise for Jonouchi, one that he had been working for the past year. He’d set aside the money for Jonouchi’s top surgery and couldn’t wait to tell Jonouchi that it was possible. Instead of going directly back home, he went to the store to pick up the birthday cake he’d ordered last week. He knew Jonouchi wasn’t the biggest fan of his birthday, but he’d hoped that Jonouchi would at least enjoy cake.

Yugi was grinning as he entered his shared apartment with Jonouchi. “Jonouchi, I’m home,” Yugi called, carrying a birthday cake. “I got you a birthday cake!”

“I thought we agreed that we weren’t going to make a huge deal out of my birthday,” Jonouchi said, not exactly displeased by the cake. “What flavor did you get?”

“Your favorite,” Yugi said brightly, well aware that he would never be able to turn down cake regardless of flavor. Though making sure that it was Jonouchi’s favorite would help him accept it. “Chocolate strawberry.”

“I’ll allow it,” Jonouchi said as he took the cake out of Yugi’s hand and carrying it towards the kitchen. Got him. “I’m guessing you went against my request to not get me a birthday gift if you got cake.”

“Of course,” Yugi said as he undid his tie, tossing it aside. They’d deal with that later. “Though it’s more of an intangible gift.”

Jonouchi had opened up the cake and was already starting to cut into it. “Is my gift bedroom related,” Jonouchi asked, a twinkle in his eyes. “Cause if so, I can get behind that.”

“Well, that and…,” Yugi said, his elbows resting on the table and his chin cupped in his hands. “I’ve sorta been saving for you to get your top surgery. I got enough to pay it in full, with any surgeon you’d want.”

Jonouchi dropped the knife with a loud clatter and Yugi jumped. For a minute, he was worried that maybe Jonouchi had accidentally hurt himself with the knife. “Yug… I can’t accept that,” he said softly. “I would never be able to repay you for that.”

Yugi’s brow furrowed. “I wouldn’t expect you to pay back a birthday gift,” Yugi said, his head tilting. He didn’t understand why Jonouchi wouldn’t just take the money. It wouldn’t be the first time that Yugi had given Jonouchi a large sum of money to help him pay for a surgery. “It’s like when I gave you the money for Shizuka’s surgery.”

“That was a medical necessity,” Jonouchi countered, even though they both knew that this surgery counted as a necessity too. Jonouchi might not want to admit to the dysphoria that came with his chest but Yugi knew him better than that. He knew that Jonouchi was trying to shift away from the truth because even now, Jonouchi couldn’t quite meet his eyes. “I’m fine. I won’t die if I don’t have that surgery. I can’t let you pay for it.”

“Jonouchi,” Yugi said, shaking his head. “I’m not going to use that money for anything else. You might as well take it, otherwise it’s just going to sit there in that account.”

Jonouchi frowned, sighing. “You aren’t going to let this go, are you?”

Yugi’s chin jutted out in defiance, shaking his head. “Nope,” he admitted, aware that he was being stubborn. But he was being stubborn for a good cause. “I absolutely will let that money sit there in that account. So, you should take the money and use it for your surgery.”

Jonouchi sighed. “You drive a hard bargain, Yug,” he said, finally giving in. “I guess we’re going to have find a surgeon then, huh?”

“I’ll help,” Yugi said, moving to throw his arms around Jonouchi’s neck. “Happy birthday, Jonouchi.”

“Yeah,” Jonouchi said softly, moving to press a quick kiss to Yugi’s cheek. “Thank you.”


End file.
